Vocaloid Drama
by Gakupo X Kaiko fangirl
Summary: This is my first ever story its about the Vocaloid's and how they act and stuff you know random stuff their will be Romance,Violence  maybe ,comedy,and much more please read.The summary sucks but its a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello its me YaoiLover777 im gonna make a Vocaloid story today as I told you guys before by the way I own no characters in this story just to let you know some belong to whoever made them so I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM anyways on with the story I hope you enjoy it I worked hard on it.

Chapter 1:Blackmail

It was a normal day for the vocaloids they were all just hanging around…well at least they were until

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! Wait up I'm sorry!"

Everyone turned their heads toward the door then Rin Kagamine came stomping in with her twin brother Len Kagamine holding onto her leg screaming

"Ok what is going on here" said the dark blue haired Vocaloid Kaito Shion

"THIS IDIOT WASN'T LISTNING TO ME IN PRACTICE!" said a very furious Rin

"I said I was sorry" said Len while getting up

"Well what was he doing instead of listening to you?" said the teal haired Vocaloid Miku Hastune

"He was staring at Kaiko! And I was singing and dancing trying to get him to learn the moves" she put an upset face

"What song are you guys doing" said a deep voice

Everyone looked and seen that it was the one and only Dell

"You wouldn't know it it's the Magnet song" said Rin looking at the dull looking Dell

"Heh I know it ive done that song with my sister" he said with a bored expression

"Really? Well since this idiot wont do the dance right would you be willing to Dell?" she said going up to him with a hopeful face

"Pssh why should I help you kid" Dell questioned

"Because I have this" she smiks holding up a picture of Dell holding a pink bunny "Well do I have my answer bunny boy?"

Dell sighs then replys "Fine ill do the stupid song…-.-" he crosses his arms

Rin jumped with joy then grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him to the dance studio to practice.

What will happen will Rin really do the song with Dell?, will Len get mad?, will I stop talking to myself? Find out next time!.

Hope you enjoyed the story I will start working on part two as soon as I can ttyl loves ;D .


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiii loves I'm back to give you another super awesome story! Ready?….LETS BEGIN! O before that once again I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2:Jealousy

In the dance studio

"Wow Dell you're a quick learner" Rin says with a smile

"I guess I am but whatever now are we done" Dell replies with his favorite dull expression

"Well we have to learn the song but lets take a break" Rin says walking over to one of the benches in the dance studio and sitting down

Dell follows and he pulls out his pack of cigarettes and he lights one up

"Ewww what the heck Dell no smoking in the dance studio!" Rin says coughing

Dell sighs, puts it out and flicks it out the window "Their you happy kid"

"Yes now lets learn the words" she turns over to him "Ok listen closely"

"I know the words" Dell says before she can even begin

"Well im gonna refresh your memory" she said with an irritated face

"Fine whatever" he says and turns to her

Outside of the dance studio is a sneaky Len peeking trough one of the windows.

"What are you doing?" says a familiar voice

"O uhh hey Kaito nothing just walking around" Len says nervously

"Really?, because to me it seems your spying on your sister" he says crossing his arms

"Ok fine its just I don't trust Dell with Rin alone you never know what he will do" he replies while looking at Kaito

"Well I can always bring you in their with me pretending that we are practicing a dance" Kaito says with a slight smile

"Really! I would just love that" Len says with an exited face

"Then after you Len" he smiles and opens the door

Len and Kaito walk in and Rin and Dell turn

"What are you doing here" Rin says looking at Len with an annoyed face

"Well your brother is helping me with this dance since I need a partner" Kaito says so the very nervous Len wont have to talk

"Whatever just keep him over there" she says turning back to look at Dell

Len puts a sad smile and he look's down

"Len come on" says Kaito grinning

"huh?" says Len looking up curious

Kaito grabs him and pulls him to a corner

"Ok you know the dance moves to PoPiPo?" says Kaito looking at Len

"Of corse" Len says looking up

"Then shall we Len you know for fun" he says smiling

Len smiles back and they start dancing and singing

Rin puts an annoyed face "Come on Dell that's enough practice for today" she gets up and drags Dell with her

"Someone got mad" Kaito smiles and looks at Len who has a sad face "Len you need professional help before they perform"

"Who could help me in a situation like this" he looks up

"Hmmm who has a person who they really like and is close to them and the person is ignoring them so the other person is jealous at whoever hangs out with the person who they like hmm who in the world is the jealous type over a person they like…." Kaito puts a curious face then a light bulb appears above his head and he snaps his fingers "I KNOW!"

"Do I wanna know how that light bulb got their" Len says with a ehh face

Kaito picks up Len in his arms and he starts running.

"Hey Gakupo!" said Kaito bursting in the samurais room with Len in his arms

To Be Continued…..

What will happen will Len get better?, will Rin fall for Dell?, Will someone fix Gakupos door now that Kaito broke it? Fine out next time!.

Hey guys I'm going to update hopefully tomorrow but I don't know yet so we shall see but it will be up so keep an eye out. I love you guys read and review byeeeee ;D.


End file.
